Venin (PAUSE)
by flemmardise
Summary: Évitez les beaux yeux de cette traînée. Ce que Trafalgar D. Water Law n'a pas sût faire.
1. PROLOGUE

« C'est un serpent. Ce genre de reptile qui se glisse avec douceur sous vos points de sutures fraichement fermés. Il glisse doucement, doucement jusqu'à atteindre vos faiblesses. Il se glisse jusqu'à vos failles les plus intimes, puis, vous mord profondément et votre bien-être laisse place à une douleur sans nom, une douleur insurmontable. »

« Vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle, vous êtes coincé. Ce reptile, aussi beau soit-il, vous a mord. Vous n'avez plus aucune issue pour échapper à son contrôle. Personne n'échappe à Méduse. Vous êtes simplement mort. Priez qu'elle vous ignore et vous laisse mourir silencieusement. » _._


	2. ILE ANTIQUO

**CHAPITRE 1 : ILE ANTIQUO**

\- Bienvenu sur l'île Antiquo.

Trafalgar Law releva la femme en face de lui et l'analysa, comme les docteurs avec leurs patients.

Cheveux courts ; bruns, abîmées. Une peau trop bronzée. Un sourire arnaqueur faisant naître des rides sur ce visage beaucoup trop maquillé. Des yeux marrons dépourvu de vie, ternes.

La femme lui tendait un prospectus rayonnant de couleur pour attirer le regard et la curiosité des gens dessus. Le pirate tendit sa main tatoué pour prendre le papier sans grandes convictions et sans grandes attentes. Il s'éloigna de la femme qui, presque aussitôt, s'en alla vers d'autres arrivants pour le tendre le papier avec, exactement, le même sourire plat et vide. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au prospectus sans être réellement intéressé par celui-ci, il le fourra dans sa poche avant de concentrer son attention sur autre chose, autre chose qu'un prospectus destiné à des touristes.

L'homme avait obtenu son titre de Shichibukai depuis presque six mois, il avait eu tout le temps de le mettre à profit pour planifier son plan d'attaque contre Donquixotte Doflamingo et ses Smiles. Sa prochaine étape était de se rendre sur Punk Hasard mais, pour le moment, le pirate venait tout juste d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde.

Mais malheureusement la première île dont son triple Log Pose avait capté le champ magnétique, s'était avéré être une île tropicale avec un bon nombre touristes. Les touristes sont trop curieux à son goût, il préfère les îles moins peuplées. Trafalgar avait prévu de faire, ici même, les dernières mises au point sur son plan. Cependant pour le moment, il souhaitait simplement se reposer quelques jours avant de débuter sa grande opération qui allait le plonger dans le réseau de Joker.

L'entrée dans le Nouveau Monde avait coûté pas mal d'énergie à son équipage et à lui-même : sa priorité principale était d'aller se reposer et de remettre le Heart à neuf car, le submersible avait subit quelques attaques des monstres marins lors du retour de l'Île des Hommes-Poissons.

En entrant dans la ville basse, Trafalgar regarda le décor autour de lui. Une allée bruyante remplie de monde – probablement à cause de la chaleur encore présente en cette fin de journée. Des maisons anciennes avec des couleurs tournantes autour du gris et du blanc, un port vivant sur lequel s'activaient plusieurs pêcheurs pour descendre leur marchandises ou bien d'autre personne, comme la femme qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt, à distribuer des flyers aux passants et aux nouveaux arrivants.

Le pirate se tourna pour regarder les quelques membres d'équipage qui avaient posé pied à terre comme lui, Penguin, Jean Bart et Dan. Les autres s'activaient déjà à réparer l'intérieur du navire.

\- Je visite la ville pour trouver d'éventuels mécaniciens, vous vous occupez des réparations du Heart en attendant. Je serais de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures. Il reçut un hochement de tête de la part de ses hommes, Trafalgar pivota sur lui même pour se diriger en direction de la ville grouillante.

Remontant la rue d'un pas lent, son sabre posé sur son épaule, le Corsaire, capitaine des Heart Pirates profitait du spectacle sans en perdre une miette. Il avait déjà une ou deux fois, vu une île aussi vivante que celle-ci. L'ambiance était agréable.

Dans l'allée, plusieurs commerçants criaient des absurdités plus grosses les unes que les autres pour attirer des potentiels clients vers leurs stands. Les odeurs épicées, sucrées, et âcres remontaient le flux important pour venir brouiller les sens de Trafalgar avec une légèreté insouciante dont le pirate ne soupçonnait rien. Il marcha ainsi pendant quelques minutes, tout en profitant ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait ou ce qu'il sentait.

Le charme de l'île agissait sur lui, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Le Chirurgien de la Mort dont la prime avoisine 440,000,000 Berry, en oublia presque qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Son identité s'effaçait doucement de sa tête, au fil de son avancée dans la ville d'Antiquo, comme si il flottait dans un nuage doux.

Trafalgar Law fendait avec une souplesse remarquable la masse de personne grâce sa carrure fine et musclée. Il sentit des regards insistants de la part des habitants mais, les ignora avec toute sa légendaire politesse.

Le pirate marcha encore quelques mètres avant de repérer sur la droite, une ruelle débouchant sur une végétation intense : la jungle. Les pas vifs et sûrs de l'homme se stoppèrent, il plissa les yeux pour regarder les premiers branchages visible de celle-ci depuis la rue centrale de la ville. Trafalgar remarqua, coincé dans les racines de l'un des premiers arbre, une statue en pierre.

Un détail le frappa immédiatement, le rendant lucide et le ramenant sur terre d'une claque violente. Cette statue venait de l'alarmer soudainement. Elle représentait un humain avec une expression alarmée, terrifiée, hurlante, en proie à la panique soudaine.

Son regard descendit lentement la rue, il remarqua les morceaux de pierres cassés jonchant les pieds de quelques statues intactes. Elles portaient exactement la même expression que la première statue mais dans de différentes positions, ressemblantes à des positions de défense ou de fuite : terrifiées, comme si elles cherchaient à fuir quelque chose ou à se protéger de quelque chose. Le pirate nota la précision des traits dans la pierre. Ils étaient étonnamment réaliste comme si ces statues avaient été vivantes. Autrefois.

Le Corsaire décida d'entrer dans la ruelle pour inspecter les statues. L'air sifflait comme entre deux fenêtres mal fermées. L'étroite ruelle était froid et hostile. Un frisson court mais, à la fois intense remonta l'échine du brun alors qu'il s'approchait de la végétation en direction de la première statue. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses doigts de pierre. Il tendit le bras, en plissant les yeux pour retirer l'objet sans briser le cailloux.

Un petit briquet.

Tournant sa découverte entre ses doigts tatoués, il analysa le briquet. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être en trop mauvais état, il portait seulement quelques légères éraflures sur ses coins mais rien d'énorme. Le briquet métallique avait été soudé à un serpent, celui-ci s'enroulant autour du petit objet comme un serpent s'enroulerait autour d'un oisillon en détresse avant de l'avaler.

Le pirate passa son doigt sur le serpent, fronça les sourcils et continua son inspection minutieuse de la trouvaille. Le reptile enroulé sur l'objet brillait beaucoup, le brun sentait même une certaine chaleur en touchant le fer. La fatigue le prenait pour de bon.

Law se délivra de ses pensées et glissa le briquet dans sa poche, comme il l'avait fait pour le flyer précédemment. Sa petite trouvaille semblait être intéressante, il irait peut-être été chercher le propriétaire pour éventuellement lui rendre. Mais le brun n'avait pas le temps.

Pivotant pour regarder une dernière fois la végétation dense, dans laquelle un petit chemin avait été crée pour un éventuel passage, il plissa les yeux pour discerner quelque chose mais il n'y vit rien. La végétation devait beaucoup trop intense pour permettre au chirurgien de discerner quelque chose. Un nouveau vent, cette fois plus fort, s'engouffra dans la ruelle produisant un sifflement aiguë et un nouveau frisson dans l'échine du pirate, un frisson incontrôlable.

Il quitta la ruelle, en emportant le briquet dans sa poche.

Marchant à travers les longues rues adjacentes à celle qu'il venait de quitter depuis une bonne heure, il n'avait pas trouvé de mécanicien. Aucun forgeron, aucun armurier et aucun mécanicien, comment la ville faisait-elle pour vivre sans ces savoirs presque indispensables sur le Nouveau Monde ?

L'homme avait fini par emprunter les petites rues pour éviter la foule encore, à son goût, trop présente pour l'heure. Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner. Trafalgar réfléchissait à son plan contre Joker perdu dans les petits détails de celui-ci.

Le pirate tatoué arriva en direction du port encore éclairé par la lumière du jour, tout en s'avançant il chercha son navire et son équipage du regard. Il le trouva rapidement grâce à une explosion sourde qui attira l'attention des personnes présentent sur le port.

Une explosion sur son navire.

Le Heart était assailli par une vingtaine de personnes et de chevaux. Il plissa les yeux en croyant mal voir à cause du contre jour produit grâce au soleil qui se couchait au large.

Des hommes à moitié chevaux. Des chevaux à moitié hommes.

Des créatures à moitié homme et à moitié cheval.

Son équipage se battaient contre ces créatures. Ils semblaient en mauvaise posture face aux ennemis inconnus. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Trafalgar perdit son expression neutre. Il s'avança vers la bataille qui avait lieu sur les quais. Les personnes s'écartèrent de son chemin rapidement en reconnaissant l'emblème de son pull, le même que sur le submersible et en sentant l'aura menaçante de l'homme au tricorne.

Law distinguait parfaitement ses compagnons. Bepo, Sachi, Penguin et Jean Bart, Dan en train de tenir têtes aux différents assaillants, ils répliquaient les coups avec précision pour faire tomber le plus d'ennemis possibles. Mais, la force des créature devait être colossale ; celle d'un homme fort et d'un cheval.

Trafalgar, concentré sur le combat qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre, ne vit pas le coup de puissant survenu de nulle part qui lui faucha les jambes. Law perdit son équilibre, surprit dans un premier temps puis roula à terre pour se tourner vers l'ennemi survenu de nulle part.

Un jeune homme : son buste était celui d'un adolescent vu la musculature en cours de développement, et le reste de son corps était celui d'un cheval. Il crut d'abord à une blague mais, son instinct le stoppa. L'homme en face de lui mesurer juste une tête de moins et ne semblait pas vouloir rigoler vu le pistolet qu'il avait en main. Trafalgar le vit sourire avant de parler d'un air assuré.

 **\- Du granit marin. Je ne rigole pas. Un geste, un seul geste et vous êtes fini pirate.**

Si Law n'avait pas été médecin, il aurait pût croire que ce n'était pas une blague. Mais la façon dont il était confiant n'allait pas avec la façon dont il tenait son arme, il tremblait.

L'arme tremblait, et en regardant plus attentivement le jeune homme, Law vit que c'était tout son corps qui tremblait. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage de son ennemi. Trafalgar Law voulait rire, mais rien ne l'assurait sur la nature de l'arme.

Law planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui le menaçait. Même pas la vingtaine. Un sourire cruel éclaira le visage du pirate, dans le but de terrifier l'adolescent et à la fois de se moquer.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, souffla-t-il pour garder la face.**

 **\- Tu trembles comme une feuille. Transpires comme un porc et, tu tiens mal ton arme.**

Un claquement sec insista le Corsaire à se taire, son ennemi venait de mettre l'arme en joue. Trafalgar ne perdit pas son sourire en le regardant, le jeune homme avait peur. Très peur. Très peur de lui.

Une nouvelle détonation attira le regard des deux hommes, ils se tournèrent vers le Heart qui tanguait de droite à gauche avec désormais tous les hommes dessus.

Trafalgar remarqua que seul Penguin était debout, à se battre, à défendre ses camarades et le Heart. Bepo et Jean Bert s'occupait de Sachi qui se tenait la jambe, à terre. Dan lui, gisait à terre, assommé pendant qu'une des créatures mi-homme, mi-cheval s'occupait de le ligoter.

Penguin enchaînait les coups de droite à gauche, permettant à ses coéquipiers restants un repli stratégique vers l'intérieur du sous-marin avec les nombreux blessés. Le pirate plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son subordonné, Penguin. Il se battait à un rythme effréné contre les hommes mais malheureusement il ne vit pas le coup de poing destiné à son visage et le reçut à une vitesse alarmante sur l'œil. Un beau coquard à venir.

Law grinça des dents en le voyant se prendre un nouveau coup, déstabilisé par le premier. Il avança d'un pas, préférant intervenir maintenat.

\- Restez où vous êtes ! Tonna la voix du jeune homme qui l'empêchait de bouger, mais il n'y fit pas attention et dégaina son sabre à une vitesse impressionnante pour le pointer sur l'adolescent. Il hoqueta de stupeur et, de surprise

En un mouvement fluide et imperceptible, le jeune homme se retrouva désarmé face au Corsaire qui ne lui prêta plus aucune attention et alla vers son navire. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhension et resta planté, à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il balbutia quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un prénom suivit d'un silence profond.

\- Hoover-sama..

Trafalgar arriva en courant devant son navire et, sera les dents lorsqu'il vit qu'aucuns de ses hommes étaient encore debout. Ses doigts s'activèrent pour former un champ bleu autour de son navire mais, il fut déconcentré par Penguin qui se débattait encore malgré son état bien abîmé.

Son œil droit prenait déjà une couleur violacé, sa joue était enflée et du sang maculait son visage à cause d'une plaie assez importante sur le haut du crâne. Les ennemis l'empoignèrent sous le bras pour le mettren à l'intérieur du navire ; immersion dans quelques secondes.

Law n'eut que le temps de croiser le regard désolé de son compagnon que les portes métalliques du Heart s'était fermée et que celui-ci s'enfonçait déjà dans l'eau. Malheureusement pour le pirate son fruit ne lui permettait pas d'agir dans l'eau et il ne pouvait pas fendre le dernier bout de sous-marin qu'il voyait au risque de noyer son propre équipage. Le pirata resta sur le ponton en bois, le sabre en main et le regard accroché sur la tache jaune qui s'effaçait doucement sous la masse océanique.

Son expression se durcit une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il cherchait du regard la couleur canaris. Il venait de perdre son équipage, de se faire voler son navire.

Sous ses yeux.


	3. LES BEAUX YEUX

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES BEAUX YEUX**

* * *

Le pirate resta un instant interdit, cherchant à déterminer si son imagination venait de lui jouer un tour ou non. Son navire n'était plus là, ni son équipage. Trafalgar plissa ses yeux sur la surface bleue scintillante de l'eau, il ne pouvait plus distinguer son navire à la couleur jaune canaris. La surface de l'eau de calma, laissant les derniers remous disparaître lentement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il venait de se faire voler son navire, sous ses yeux. Ses doigts tatoués se serrèrent dangereusement autour du fourreau de son Nodachi. Même avec son fruit, l'homme ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Pas si l'ennemi se trouvait en contact avec de l'eau de mer et, en l'occurrence, ses ennemis étaient immergés dedans.

Le pirate tourna les talons rageusement, il chercha l'adolescent du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Cet enfoiré s'était barré, comme ses amis. Law grogna une deuxième fois, il fit marche vers la ville avec un nouveau plan en tête. Il comptait bien se renseigner sur les voleurs de l'île, il allait les retrouver et les écraser comme de vulgaire insectes.

Les pas de l'homme se firent plus rapides et plus alertes. Il ne connaissait pas la ville, mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait se renseigner dans les quartiers sales sur ces hommes : leur description physique n'était pas très difficile.

Chaque ville a des quartiers sales, c'est là, où, la plupart des hommes débutent leurs crimes. Trafalgar soupira fortement, les habitants se faisaient de plus en plus rare tandis qu'il avançait un peu plus à chaque pas vers les quartiers.

Les pensées du Capitaine Corsaire s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il pensait à son équipage, à Penguin qu'il avait vu dans un sale état, à son plan, à son navire. Tandis qu'il avançait d'un bon pas, il sentit un regard lourd.

Un frisson remonta son échine, quelqu'un le regardait.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose Mr. Trafalgar ? Questionna une voix douce mais, pourvu d'une sonorité dangereuse sortie de nulle part. Une voix féminine à première vu.

Trafalgar pivota sur lui-même, cherchant la propriétaire de la voix autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils très légèrement ne la trouvant pas, sa prise se raffermit avec prudence sur son Nodachi posé sur son épaule droite. Il n'aimait pas ça.

En haut, continua la voix dont il méfiait désormais.

Trafalgar releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un regard vert perçant, il accentua son froncement de sourcil pour mieux distinguer la personne à qui appartenait les deux pupilles pers.

Les yeux qui le regardaient le mirent mal à l'aise sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, les pupilles étaient fendus, comme à la manière des serpents. Petit à petit sa vision s'adapta à l'obscurité naissante de la nuit et, il put enfin distinguer grossièrement la personne.

A en juger la voix, une jeune femme, il pouvait d'ailleurs de confirmer avec la fine silhouette visible. Les deux yeux perçants appartenait un visage fin, accompagné d'un sourire amical, voir un peu trop amical et encadré avec aisance par des cheveux bouclés et volumineux. Elle était assise sur le muret, un peu plus haut Ses yeux gris se plantèrent durement dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Ils se jugèrent pendant quelques courtes secondes, avant que Trafalgar lui répondit d'un ton plutôt détaché n'indiquant aucun sentiment ou ressenti. Son visage aussi, son visage resta inexpressif.

\- Je cherche des voleurs.

Il y en a beaucoup ici, ses yeux se plissèrent doucement sur le pirate tandis que la voix de la femme restait douce et mélodieuse. Elle le regarda, le détailla avec précision comme il l'avait fait quelque instant plutôt.

Le pirate ignora son regard et continua la conversation qui venait de s'installer. Il avait besoin de pistes pour retrouver les bandits et elle semblait avoir quelques renseignements.

\- Vous semblez bien renseigné sur les voleurs de l'île.

\- Disons que je les connais personnellement. Et vous ? Pourquoi vous intéressent-ils ?

\- Vous faites partie de leur bande ? La question soudaine du pirate était froide, il ignora la première question de la jeune femme et la vit sourire à sa question. Elle posa ses bras sur le rebord du muret pour se pencher un peu plus sur l'homme afin d'accroître silencieusement, sans que Trafalgar s'en rende compte, l'intensité de son regard.

– Vous êtes si soudain Trafalgar Law. Nous nous connaissons à peine et, vous posez déjà des questions personnelles.

L'homme grinça des dents à son commentaire, sans le montrer. Il venait de perdre son équipage à peine arrivé sur une île du Nouveau Minde, Trafalgar ne tenait pas à recevoir les commentaires moqueurs d'une inconnue. Il regarda la jeune femme qui souriait toujours.

D'un geste fluide mais assez puissant malgré les apparences, la jeune femme au regard pers quitta le mur pour atterrir devant le Shichibukai. Elle se redressa, son sourire amical sur le visage, ses mains allèrent dans les poches de sa veste. Son interlocutrice sorti de la pénombre.

Law put enfin terminer le portait de l'inconnue : ses cheveux étaient ébènes et, ses yeux toujours aussi dérangeants. Les pupilles étaient verticales, un trait animalier plutôt présent chez les animaux tels que les reptiles, les félins.. Elle portait une veste en tissu assez large, fermée, dans laquelle ses mains étaient cachées.

Ils vendent leurs prisonniers et organisent des courses de bolides avec les lots qu'ils ramassent, au cas où vous êtes intéressé par mes services, pour retrouver votre navire et votre équipage, je suis ici. Elle pointa du doigt un bar miteux à quelques pas de leur position, l'enseigne semblait miteuse. Je suis Euryale.

La jeune femme s'avança en direction du bar sans laisser le temps au pirate d'en placer une, elle le dépassa pour lui offrir inconsciemment une vue sur son dos. Trafalgar la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en direction du bar, une seule question dans son esprit embrouillé : qui était-elle ?

Ses yeux perçants l'avait dérangé. Sa voix l'avait rendu méfiant.

La silhouette lui avait paru frêle mais dangereuse, trompeuse.

L'impassible Chirurgien de la Mort venait d'être déstabilisé par une jeune femme.

Law la vit disparaître dans la taverne bruyante, il ne connaissait rien de la jeune femme qui venait de lui proposer son aide soudainement, sans aucune raison. Il savait juste qu'elle s'appelait Euryale. Il se détourna du bar, retenant simplement le nom de l'endroit : Trois Gorgonnes. Et s'en alla vers l'hôtel qu'il avait repéré un peu dans la journée avant se perdre son équipage.

Marchant dans les rues pauvres et désertent de la ville à cette heure tardive, Law réfléchit à son équipage. Mais aussi à la proposition de la jeune femme : de l'aide de la part d'une habitante de l'île qui connaissait les contrebandiers, n'était pas si mal après-tout. Ses réflexions sur la jeune femme allaient un peu plus loin, une habitante de l'île, vraiment ? Law préféra les garder pour lui.

Son équipage lui avait glissé entre les mains, il avait juste eu le temps d'entrevoir les bandits lui lancer des sourires arrogants. Penguin avait une expression alarmé en croisant son regard. Trafalgar Law sentit ses muscles se contracter dangereusement en y repensant mais il se maîtrisa. Trafalgar Law était un homme de maîtrise, il voulait faire la peau à ces bandits crasseux qui avait osé mettre le pied sur son navire et toucher à son équipage. Mais avant-tout, il devait les trouver avant de les écraser comme de vulgaire souris. Il avait besoin d'aider pour les trouver.

Euryale.

Le corps tonique de Trafalgar pivota soudainement pour s'engager sur son chemin arrière, retournant en direction du bar où la jeune femme avait disparu. Le pirate s'était animé d'une détermination en repensant à son équipage, il devait les retrouver rapidement. Il arriva vite devant le bar et, y entra sans attendre.

* * *

Aussitôt le brouhaha lui monta aux oreilles puis l'odeur d'alcool ambiante au nez, la sueur et la chaleur se collèrent à la peau du pirate. Il lança un regard autour de lui, cherchant la dénommée Euryale du regard parmi toutes les personnes présentes.

Trafalgar la trouva, à sa droite, en compagnie de plusieurs personnes autour d'une table. Avec un verre à la main et un sourire étincelant sur son visage, à ses côtés une blonde s'occupait d'épauler un homme alcoolisé, qui hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles à une assemblée de personnes plus ou moins dans le même état se tordant de rire.

Il s'avança en direction de l'assemblée, plantant ses yeux froids et durs dans les regards trop insistants qui se détournèrent immédiatement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'assemblée joyeuse, les murmures fusèrent parmi les rires éléphantesques, Law se planta devant la table sans prêter aucune attention aux personnes présentent. Le pirata laisse traîner son regard jusqu'à celui de la jeune femme qui s'était avachie sur les banquettes défoncées. Le regard pers la jeune femme se fixa sur l'homme.

 **\- Je suppose que nous devons discuter de ta proposition.**

 **Bon choix** , lança-t-elle en se redressant sans lâcher son verre à la main. **Allons ailleurs.**

D'un mouvement la souple, Euryale grimpa sur la table et la traversa pour rejoindre le pirate à l'autre bout, sans prendre compte des nombreuses plaintes à propos des verres et des doigts qu'elle écrasait ou renversait. Sautant souplement devant l'homme, elle se redressa et le regarda sérieusement. Trafalgar remarqua que le regard pétillant de la jeune femme avait perdu de l'éclat, mais il s'était durcit.

L'homme hocha la tête pour approuver ses paroles, et la suivit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir avec son verre à la main. Sans attendre, elle prit place sur un tabouret et invita le brun à faire de même.

 **\- Je suppose que tu as probablement des questions à me poser, à commencer par le « pourquoi je t'aide ? »** Commença Euryale en tournant la tête pour regarder l'homme assit à sa droite. Elle leva son verre, prête à le porter à ses lèvres. **Je dirais juste que j'ai des affaires à régler avec les contrebandiers, mais rien d'intéressant pour toi.**

 **\- Pouvez-vous vraiment les retrouver ?**

 **\- Sans aucun doute, je connais leur planque.**

 **\- Où est-t-elle ?** Demanda le pirate sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard qui venait de porter le verre remplie à ses lèvres. Elle roula les des yeux tout en buvant pour les poser sur Trafalgar, elle retira son verre et sourit.

 **\- En pleine jungle tropicale, après je suppose que tu es aussi tenté d'y aller par tes propres moyens. Tu peux mais je ne te conseille pas.**

La jeune femme venait de piquer la curiosité du pirate avec une simple phrase d'avertissement. Désireux d'un savoir plus sur le sens de la phrase, Trafalgar Law planta son regard orageux dans les pupilles fendues de la verte, son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas lui faire confiance depuis le début mais, Euryale ne semblait pas pouvoir faire quoi ce soit contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le centre de l'île est infesté de créatures. Je ne doute pas de ton statut auprès du Gouvernement, ni de ta puissance, elle marqua une pause tout en pivotant sur son tabouret pour faire entièrement face au pirate. L'île Antiquo est l'île sur laquelle les mythes les plus anciens refont surface, ils sont vivants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'y aller ?

\- Rien du tout, tu n'y survirais même pas une journée. L'orientation est trop complexe. La seule personne qui peut se repérer dans la forêt, c'est moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il jeta un soupçonneux à la femme.

Elle ? L'unique personne à connaître la planque des bandits, à pouvoir se repérer dans la forêt ?

Impossible. Ce n'était qu'une jeune femme de son âge, voir moins. Elle avait probablement trop bu pour la soirée. Trafalgar soupira doucement et bas, marquant son ennui. Avait-il vraiment crut que la jeune femme pouvait l'aider ?

Ses doigts se mirent à tapoter contre le bois du comptoir, se laissant prendre dans une réflexion profonde sur la jeune femme ; avait-il le choix au final ? Qu'elle soit ivre ou non, elle dirait la vérité. Personne n'ose réellement mentir devant un homme de sa tempe, de peur des représailles.

Au final, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se lancer à la recherche de son équipage dans la forêt, ou prendre le soin de tester l'affirmation de Euryale sur sa survie en pleine jungle inconnue.

 **\- Cependant** , reprit la voix mélodieuse et lente de l'ébène pour faire revenir le brun de ses pensées doucement. Elle posa son coude sur le comptoir, et déposa sa tête dans sa paume sans lâcher le pirate des yeux, ses boucles suivirent son mouvement, cachant une partie de son visage. Euryale sourit doucement, dévoilant de belles dents blanches et parfaitement alignés. **Je tiens à être payé, rien n'est gratuit. Tu ne le sais non ? Tu es un pirate.**

 **\- Combien ?** Demanda le pirate en arquant un sourcil face à la condition d'Euryale.

 **\- 440,000,000 Berrys.**

Le sourcil de Trafalgar s'arqua encore plus, et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement sur la jeune femme qui lui souriait avec assurance. La somme qu'elle réclamait était exactement la même que celle de sa prime.

 **\- La somme de ma prime ?**

 **\- Je fonctionne comme ça. Le prix se met en fonction des primes des pirates. Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir récupérer un équipage coincé dans l'île, ou à vouloir faire la peau à des contrebandiers pour quelque chose. Mais, je te baisse le prix à ta première prime : 200,000,000 Berrys. Je suis venue te proposer mon aide après-tout.**

 **\- Vous avez une manière étrange de fonctionner. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je vais vous payer ?**

 **\- J'ai les moyens d'être sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Notre marché est-il conclut Trafalgar Law ?**

Le pirate garda le silence un instant, cherchant à peser pour le contre et le pour.

Les yeux particuliers de la jeune femme ne l'aidait en rien à réfléchit, le regard hypnotisant d'Euryale le troublait considérablement. C'est lui qui devait troublé les femmes. Non l'inverse.

Lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le barman qui venait récupérer son verre, il inspira pour se vider l'esprit, libéré des pupilles fendues de l'ébène.

 **\- J'accepte, à deux conditions.**

 **\- Oh ?** L'attention de la jeune femme retourna bien vite à l'homme coiffé de son éternel tricorne en fourrure. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage, rendant l'éclat vert plus vivant une nouvelle fois. **Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je veux parvenir rapidement au centre de l'île. Et te payer une fois que je serais revenu ici avec mes hommes et mon navire.**

 **\- Cela ne me paraît pas mauvais** , commenta distraitement la jeune femme en réfléchissant aux paroles de l'homme. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se redressant et agrandit finalement son regard. **C'est conclu !**

Elle glissa souplement hors de son siège, toujours avec son sourire en place et fit signe à Law, son nouveau client, de la suivre. Le Corsaire quitta son siège, et suivit Euryale qui sortait de l'endroit.*

 **\- Nous partons maintenant** , glissa-t-elle en sortant définitivement tout en glissant à nouveau les mains dans ses poches. Trafalgar la suivit, le sabre posé sur son épaule.

Tandis que la porte du bar se refermait, quelques hommes regardèrent le Shichibukai partir avec la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes. Ils se regardèrent entre-eux, l'air grave.

 **\- Elle fait pas d'cadeau, c'mauvais tout ça,** souffla l'un des hommes avec un ton rauque. **Rien n'échappe à c'tte vipère.**


	4. OBSCURITE

CHAPITRE QUATRE : OBSCURITÉ

* * *

Trafalgar Law s'était éclipsé du bar avec sa guide, Euryale. L'instinct aiguisé du Corsaire lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de laisser tomber son accord avec l'ébène, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le conduire au centre de l'île, de ne pas la suivre.

Mais, une autre partie de lui, l'empêchait de partir. Le retenait accroché aux talons de la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes fins et à ses beaux yeux anormaux. Pourquoi ? Le pirate n'en avait aucune idée, il était trop occupé à penser à son équipage où au sort qu'il allait faire subir aux voleurs, qu'il n'écoutait même pas son instinct.

 **\- Nous devons nous rendre à Duz à environ deux jours de marche dans la jungle tropicale.**

 **\- Duz ?**

 **\- Duz est au nord de l'île, j'ai besoin de voir mon informateur pour trouver la planque des voleurs et après nous prendrons une monture pour rejoindre leur planque** , expliqua la jeune femme en se retournant doucement pour regarder Trafalgar. Il arqua un sourcil, mais ne laissa aucune expression apparaître sur son visage.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rejoindre directement le centre de l'île Antiquo ?**

 **\- Les contrebandiers que tu recherches changent régulièrement de planque : pour les retrouver sans perdre de temps, je dois contacter quelqu'un qui se trouve à Duz. Comptons quatre jours minimum avant de retrouver les bandits** , l'explication qu'Euryale venait de fournir parut satisfaire Law, il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. **Nous partons maintenant, je suppose que tu n'as rien à prendre avant de partir.**

Euryale lui sourit doucement, tandis que lui, hochait la tête. Elle se tourna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, du menton elle désigna une ruelle un peu plus loin dans la rue puis reporta son attention sur l'homme au tricorne à fourrure. Celui-ci jeta un regard en direction de l'endroit et masqua son expression en voyant la ruelle.

C'était celle où il avait trouvé le briquet, celle où reposait les étranges statues. Trafalgar reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et à sa grande surprise il la trouva assise sur un bout de pierre sculpté avec la forme d'un visage humain, en train de retirer sa veste à l'entrée de la ruelle. Law ne l'avait même pas sentit se déplacer. Il arqua un sourcil et reçu un petit sourire gênée de la part de la jeune femme qui se releva pour nouer le vêtement autour de sa taille.

 **\- La température dans la jungle ne descend jamais en dessous de vingt degrés** , se justifia-t-elle à mi-voix. Trafalgar ne répondit pas, il se contenta, encore fois, de hocher la tête. Euryale eut un demi-sourire ironique, comme une adolescente vexée et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le brun s'amusa intérieurement de sa réaction puérile mais ne le montra pas. **Deux jours sans rien dire ? Les deux jours vont être ennuyants tu sais.**

 **\- Espérons que vous n'allez pas mourir d'ennui** , répondit le Corsaire en souriant d'une façon moqueuse et presque arrogante à la guide. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en décroisant les bras avant de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle avec finesse, devant le brun.

Il la regarda partir, laissant son regard divaguer sur les cheveux ébènes qui fendait la ruelle à demi-éclairée par l'astre lunaire. Il crut la voir réprimander un frisson mais ses yeux divaguèrent automatiquement sur les bras d'Euryale, ils étaient musclés. Law plissa les yeux sur ses bras, oui, ils étaient musclés. Des bras de boxeuses. Comme si elle se battait.

\- **Vous vous battez souvent ?**

 **\- C'est indispensable si l'on veut survivre dans la jungle** , répondit-elle au tac au tac d'un ton évidant avec un sourire imitant celui de l'homme. Un sourire moqueur. **Et toi, tu vous vouvoies beaucoup les jeunes femmes, en les regardant lorsqu'elles ont le dos tournées ?**

Le ton de la jeune femme insinuait beaucoup de chose, elle avait senti le regard de l'homme.

 **\- Seulement vous, disons que pour une simple guide vous êtes avez une musculature étonnement développé.**

 **\- Quel honneur d'avoir piqué votre curiosité Trafalgar Law** , ricana l'ébène en se tournant. Elle se trouvait sur l'orée de la jungle épaisse, un sourire fleurit une nouvelle fois sur son visage et souplement elle escalada l'énorme racine identiques aux racines des mangroves sur l'Archipel des Shabondy.

Un peu plus loin, la statue au briquet gisait. Euryale la garda en souriant mystérieusement, puis glissa derrière la plante disparaissant ainsi de la vision du Corsaire qui lui même, ne tarda pas à suivre sa guide de l'autre côté de la racine.

* * *

 **\- Comment faites-vous pour voir dans la nuit ?** Grommela le pirate en avançant lentement, la lune éclairait de temps à autre le chemin par lequel la jeune femme le guidait mais il se prenait les pieds dans les racines présentes dans le sol. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, sans rien y voir.

 **Je suis habituée à la nuit, je dois guider de nuit** , répondit-elle d'un air absent en avançant à quelques mètres de l'homme. Elle pivota pour regarder l'homme et laissa un feulement à la fois amusée et animalier s'échapper de sa gorge.

Ses deux pupilles se posèrent sur l'homme qui resta de marbre, cachant sa curiosité face aux yeux brillants dans la nuit. Il les voyaient parfaitement, comme si il les avaient en face de lui alors que les pupilles fendues se trouvaient à une bonne distance d'écart.

 **\- Vos yeux sont particuliers, un caractère de naissance ?**

Un silence répondit au pirate, le jeune homme se tourna pour vérifier sa garder puis pivota une nouvelle fois en direction des pupilles. Mais il ne les trouva pas. Sa vision ne lui offrit qu'un champ noir, il cligna des yeux en cherchant le regard d'Euryale mais de toute évidence, elle avait bougé sans qu'il puisse le percevoir.

Instinctivement, il sera sa prise sur son arme et se concentra sur son ouïe ainsi que son mantra lié à l'observation : le Haki de l'observation. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne perçut absolument rien. Elle jouait avec lui.

Sans prévenir, deux mains attrapèrent le col en coton ouaté du pull de l'homme. Les mains baissèrent avec force le col à la hauteur d'un visage plus petit, deux pupilles verticales qu'il commençait à connaître apparurent dans son champ de vision : juste en face des siens.

Il sentit un souffle frais sur son visage, près de ses lèvres, intimidant. Law suspendu sa respiration involontairement, et attendit qu'Euryale se décide à parler. Il avait posé la mauvaise question, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre.

 **\- Je sais que je me suis plainte de votre manque de conversation, mais, je n'accepte aucune question personnelle. J'espère que vous comprenez. Je ne tiens pas à vous planter en pleine forêt en pleine nuit.**

La jeune femme maintenait toujours le visage du pirate en face au sien, son ton était devenu froid, dangereux et dénudé de douceur, comme si sa voix pouvait ouvrir la peau à vif. Comme une lame coupante. Law nota le détail, il ne priva pas le sourire avec arrogance avant de répondre d'un ton aussi arrogant.

 **\- Pour ma part, je n'accepte aucun ordre. J'espère que vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les mains de la jeune femme relâchèrent lentement le col de l'homme, qui se redressa sans perdre son sourire. Les yeux de la jeune femme se détachèrent des yeux orageux de Trafalgar et allèrent se poser sur le chemin dans un soupir las. La chaleur de la forêt de nuit avoisinée les vingt degrés comme l'avait prévu la jeune femme, elle ne semblait même pas tenir compte de la chaleur : un peu comme elle était dans son environnement naturel alors que lui, le brun, supportait les vingt degré mais avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que sa guide.

Son pull n'allait pas tarder pas à se nouer autour du cou. Son regard orageux resta planté sur la jeune femme, comme si il attendait la suite de la confrontation. Le sourire d'Euryale s'agrandit une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle attrape le bras de l'homme.

 **\- Tu permets que je te guide ? On avancera pas à ce rythme là.**

 **\- Pas de coup en douce, sinon tu y passes.**

 **\- Confiance** , souffla l'ébène en réponse, sa voix avait retrouvé sa douceur mais sans pour autant perdre la sonorité dangereuse.

Elle enregistra le tutoiement que Trafalgar Law venait d'utiliser à son égard, il avait finalement choisit de la tutoyer malgré le fait qu'elle venait de le menacer. De son côté, Law, lui, nota qu'elle agissait comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux à l'instant même. Il eut un sentiment de satisfaction. La main d'Euryale trouva le poignet du brun, l'entraîna sur ses pas dans la nuit déjà bien avancée.

* * *

Après peut-être une ou deux heure de marche intense, Law avançait principalement avec l'aide Euryrale. Les yeux de l'homme ne lui servait pratiquement à rien, à part pour discerner le regard de la jeune femme, brillant dans la nuit ; un point de repère. Comme les étoiles en pleine mer.

Calé sur le rythme des pas de l'ébène, le Chirurgien de la Mort avait planté ses sens sur elle. Au moindre mouvement corporel de l'ébène, le pirate arrivait à anticiper l'obstacle. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot pendant tout ce temps, s'appliquant chacun sur sa tâche afin d'aller vite.

Euryale guidait, Law suivait.

Le bras de l'homme auquel elle s'était accrochée lui servait de temps en temps d'appui pour grimper sur les grosses racines. La progression efficace depuis leur départ prenait leur énergie lentement. Euryale bailla ouvertement produisant un léger sifflement presque imperceptible pour l'ouïe humaine.

D'ici quelques heures, l'homme, qu'elle guidait dans le noir, reprendra ses sens dont sa vue et ne manquera pas de l'analyser une nouvelle fois. Comme un sujet sur une table, à clouer et à disséquer immédiatement avant qu'elle ne s'échappe en courant. Elle soupira longuement et s'attira involontairement, une nouvelle fois, un regard de Trafalgar.

La jeune femme sentait parfaitement son regard dans la nuit. Le brun possédait un regard froid, un regard qui pouvait lire en vous comme dans une livre ouvert. Un regard perçant, tout comme le sien. Euryale se sentait comme une livre ouvert quand il la regardait. Merde.

 **\- Quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- Un peu de fatigue. Nous allons faire une pause d'ici une heure. J'ai besoin de me reposer.**

Il hocha la tête, regarda ailleurs sans perdre la cadence imposée par la jeune femme. Les jeunes gens avaient quitté la ville vers, environ, deux heures du matin même si celle-ci était encore très active, rendant donc facile la perte de la notion du temps. Euryale ne mentionna pas leur heure de départ et aborda un autre sujet sans prévenir le brun, coupant le silence retombé depuis peu.

 **\- Est-ce ta première venue ici, sur Antiquo ?** La voix douce et curieuse incita Law à répondre sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

 **\- Une première.**

 **\- Je suppose que sur Grand Line il n'existe pas d'île semblable niveau festivité, si l'on exclu l'Archipel des Shabondys ? Un grand archipel animée.**

 **\- Peut-être** , il marqua une pause **. Vous avez déjà voyagé sur Grand Line, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Des raisons de le penser ?**

 **\- Plusieurs, pour comparer l'Archipel des Shabondys à Antiquo, vous êtes forcément passé par l'archipel non ? Le profit d'une simple habitante de l'île se résumerait à une peau bronzée et des cheveux colorés, tandis que vous êtes blanche et vos cheveux ébènes : originaire de North Blue je pense. Mais peu de personne originaire de North Blue on les yeux verts. West Blue ?**

 **\- Peu de personne on les cheveux ébènes à West Blue** , contra-t-elle prudemment mais à la fois amusée par l'analyse ouverte de l'homme sur son origine à mi-voix.

 **\- Comme peu de personne on les yeux verts à North Blue. West Blue n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Possible** , répondit-elle alors son visage affichait un tout nouveau sourire au pirate. Un sourire mystérieux en plus de son regard pers se posa sur lui.

Il ne lui répliqua rien, en réfléchissant à sa propre théorie. Le pirate avait vu plusieurs îles avant d'entrer dans Grand Line, il était d'ailleurs parti de North Blue et avait fait quelque détours par certaines îles avec un climat différent avant d'arriver ici.

Trafalgar Law avait retenu, quelque part dans sa tête, les caractéristiques communes des traits physiques des habitants. Là, il s'avérait que la jeune femme, prés de lui, avait un mélange de deux caractéristiques présentes sûr deux océans différents.

 **\- Dis-moi alors, pourquoi as-tu la peau halée alors que tu viens de North Blue ?**

 **\- Je suppose qu'un de mes parents avait la peau plus mate.**

 **\- Tu ne les connais pas ?**

 **\- Je m'en souviens que très vaguement.**

 **\- Oh, moi je ne les connais pas** , commenta-t-elle d'un ton léger sans voir l'expression sérieuse et désormais fermée de Law dans le noir. **Est-ce que tu lis Trafalgar ? Des livres comme des mythes, des histoires légendaires.**

 **\- Non, pas beaucoup.**

 **\- Dommage, c'est pourtant utile** , commenta-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandit lentement. Un sourire satisfait mais, Law ne le vit pas dans le noir. **Je suppose que les Centaures et les Furies ne te disent rien du tout ?**

 **\- Non** , répondit le brun sans être réellement intéressé par les mots de la jeune femme, le pirate était docteur. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, ou tout autre forme d'espoir scientifiquement démontable. Pour lui, les mythes n'étaient que des histoires inventés pour les enfants.

 **\- Sur cette île, les Centaures et les Furies naissaient de la volonté d'Eurytion. C'est l'homme qui a ordonné la prise en otage de ton navire, et ce sont les Centaures qui ont agit** commença-t-elle d'un ton bas pour ne pour forcer la concentration et l'attention de Trafalgar sur ses mots. **Les Centaures sont des créatures mi-homme, mi-cheval. Les centaures symbolisent la violence des désirs bestiaux conduisant à l'ivresse et au viol. Ils se cachent parmi nous, vivent comme des humains.**

 **\- Pourquoi ont-ils attaqués mon navire ?**

 **\- Eurytion joue avec les équipages pirates, c'est lui qui t'as attaqué.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Les créatures sont mi-homme, mi-cheval qui on attaqués mon navires son sous ordre alors. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ces créatures ?**

 **\- Les habitants se posent la même question, certains pensent que c'est un utilisateur ou bien qu'il a retrouvé une ancienne armée dans les grottes de l'île. c'est un utilisateur à ce que l'on dit. Les habitants obéissent à ses ordres, ils attirent des touristes tandis que ses Centaures se chargent de les éliminer. Je te mets en garde, si tu te perds, tu es un homme mort. Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Eurytion, ou à l'un de ses Centaures pour te trouver.**

 **\- Et toi ?** Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un petit sourire ironique, Trafalgar Law était un grand garçon qui savait se débrouiller. Même face à des créatures mythologique ou inventés de toute part. **Tu es aussi humaine, non ? Comment fais-tu pour vivre ici en permanence ?**

 **\- Cette île est mon terrain de jeu, personne ne peut m'avoir à mon propre jeu** , assura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire, à nouveau mystérieux.


	5. ECAILLES

CHAPITRE 5 : ÉCAILLES

* * *

Dans la jungle chaude de l'île Antiquo, un rongeur se disputait une noix avec l'un de ses congénères. Chacun défendant farouchement un trésor en poussant des cris imperceptibles pour l'oreille humaine, en donnant quelques coups de griffes et en montrant les dents. Trop occupés à se disputer la noix, ils ne vivrent pas le prédateur : posé à quelques centimètres, sous les feuilles brunes. Les yeux brillant de l'animal fixaient la scène attentivement, ne loupant aucun mouvements des deux animaux.

Silencieusement, doucement, imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha des deux rongeurs trop occupés à de disputer leur repas. Le prédateur glissa avec finesse sous les feuilles et sûr la mousse brune par endroit, et encore humide par la rosée matinale. Le prédateur les évita une à unes pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

L'un des deux rongeurs releva la tête, sentant le danger et sans demander son reste, fila vivement en laissant la noix à l'autre rongeur. Celui-ci prit par sa victoire se jeta sur la noix sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi son ennemi avait abandonné, trop heureux d'avoir gagné.

Le prédateur ne tarda pas non plus à se jeter sur le rongeur avec une rapidité éclair. Il le coinça dans sa gueule, entre ses crochets pointus ne lui laissant aucune issue. La pauvre petite bête n'eut même pas le temps de couiner sa douleur atroce que l'un des crocs s'enfonça aisément dans sa chair pour répandre le venin mortel dans le circuit sanguin de l'animal. En moins de quelques secondes le corps du malheureux rongeur se contracta violemment puis se détendit soudainement. Mort.

Le venin venait d'arriver au corps.

Le prédateur tenait maintenant son repas entre ses crochets, s'en alla aussi doucement qu'il était venu en ondulant sur la mousse avec une souplesse traîtresse et dangereuse. La couche écaillée de l'animal luisait au soleil matinal, laissant les reflets se perdre dans la végétation sans pour autant passer inaperçu. Le serpent disparu en emportant le petit rongeur mort.

 _Un corps si propre, si sensuel, si pur – quel prétexte pour cacher la créature à l'intérieur ?_

Plus loin, dans un arbre, dans une cabane aménagée, Eurayle observait le serpent partir. La guide avait vu la scène. La nature, la chaîne alimentaire n'est-ce pas ? Les bras de la jeune femme étaient croisés sur le vieux bois de la fenêtre, ils servaient d'appui à la tête de la jeune femme. Son menton reposait sur l'un de ses avants-bras, immobile. Seul les yeux pers, fendus, bougeaient sur le décor vert de la jungle matinale sans véritable but, admirant simplement la vie active des habitants de la jungle tropicale. 

L'ébène tenait son tour de garde.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la cabane, un peu avant le lever du jour, Euryale et Law avaient choisi de dormir à tour de rôle pendant deux heures. Law avait déjà effectué son tour de garde pendant que sa guide dormait, maintenant, elle montait la garde et pendant qu'il dormait. Trafalgar reposait sur le matelas au centre de la cabane. Près de lui, son sabre et sur son visage, son tricorne en fourrure afin d'éviter toute lumière parasite à son sommeil. Son torse se levait, et se reposait à un rythme lent produisant une respiration légère.

Autour d'eux s'organisait la vielle cabane délabrée : une table défoncée avec d'une chaise, sur laquelle la jeune femme avait posé sa veste, trônaient dans un coin. Le matelas au centre, une grande armoire vide, ainsi que deux fenêtres offrant un large panorama sur la jungle.

Quelques feuilles desséchées trônaient part terre, Euryale avait jugé bon les enlever afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans craindre les insectes. Près de la trappe, qui était la seule entrée de la cabane, une échelle en corde et en bois avait été replié contre le mur.

Euryale jeta un regard sur l'homme endormi, elle devait bien avouer que Trafalgar s'était rapidement adapté au rythme de marche imposée. Les yeux de l'ébène le scrutèrent, en particulier les tatouages qui décoraient ses avant-bras, visibles, le brun avait remonté ses manches pour dormir sans souffrir de la chaleur. Les motifs lui donnait un air dangereux, intriguant.

Réfléchissant aux tatouages de l'homme, elle se mis à tapoter sur le bois du bout des doigts d'un air frénétique sur le bois. Les tatouages de l'homme l'intriguaient. Beaucoup trop. Il l'intriguait trop, beaucoup trop à son goût. Med soupira.

Un rayon solaire glissa dans la cabane, détournant l'attention de la jeune femme du pirate. Elle tourna la tête pour en profiter au maximum. Le regard de la jeune femme fut attirer par deux points noirs sur l'horizon. Euryale plissa les yeux sur ceux-ci, son expression se durcit immédiatement. Au loin, les deux points noirs qu'elle voyait avançait à un rythme anormal vers eux.

Un rire tonitruant fit trembler la jeune femme, la cabane, l'arbre, le sol, la forêt. Les animaux à terre relevèrent la tête, alertés par le danger. Avant de fuir dans leurs abris respectifs. Le rire se répéta une seconde fois, beaucoup plus fort et plus aiguë cette fois. Un rire hystérique venait d'emplir l'air frais, un rire hystérique ne présageant rien de bon.

Trafalgar, gronda-t-elle en s'écartant lentement de la fenêtre. Elle recula en direction de l'homme endormi qu'elle secoua du bout du pied, désormais alarmée. Ses traits étaient tendus, ses sourcils froncées et ses lèvres pincées en une ligne droite.

Law émergea de son sommeil doucement, beaucoup trop doucement pour une urgence. Il retira son tricorne de sa tête et regarda la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil, pas fan de ce type de réveil. Ses cernes noires étaient beaucoup plus prononcés, Euryale le remarqua mais n'eut pas le temps de commenter ; elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, pour dire quelque chose à Law, mais, un nouveau rire hystérique fit trembler la cabane.

Euryale, sans perdre une seconde, sauta sur le matelas et attrapa l'arme du Chirurgien de la Mort. L'ébène prit le bras du concerné, le tira vers l'armoire qui trônait dans un coin avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit. Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà dans l'armoire, dans la vielle armoire défoncée. Euryale monta dedans après l'avoir fait rentré brutalement dedans, elle attrapa les deux portes de l'armoire et les referma. Ils se cachaient.

Ils se cachaient de quelque chose.

L'instant d'après le vieux bois de la cabane craqua sinistrement, comme si on l'arrachait. Euryale se raidit dans l'obscurité de l'armoire tandis que Law cherchait une fente pour voir ce qui ce passait. Mais l'armoire semblait être trop épaisse. Trafalgar se résigna et il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui. Il vit, une nouvelle fois, ses yeux brillants.

\- Ils sont partis ! Hurla une voix stridente appartenant à une femme à la voix aiguë. Putain de merde !

\- Ta gueule un peu Alecto. Regarde ici, ordonna une voix plus calme en désignant quelque chose. Un bruit de vêtement froissé suivit la déclaration de l'une des femmes. C'est sa veste.

Euryale fronça les sourcils comprenant son erreur, sa veste. Merde, elle croisa les regard de Law attentif à ses mouvements, même dans l'obscurité quasi présente. L'ébène posa sa main contre la porte de l'armoire prête à faire interruption pour récupérer sa veste mais, Trafalgar tendit le bras pour l'en empêcher.

N'étant pas dupe, il avait compris que les femmes de l'autre côté de l'armoire était imposante. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'à la façon dont le bois avait craqué. Tout ce qui les cachaient pour le moment était une planque en bois défoncée.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en rencontrant la peau rugueuse d'Euryale. Une peau rugueuse ? Le Corsaire resserra sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme puisqu'elle ne baissait pas le bras, voulant toujours intervenir pour prendre son bien des mains des deux femmes hystériques. La main tatouée de l'homme glissa en direction du poignet pour le retirer du bois. Là, il discerna parfaitement ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Une peau écaillée.

\- Méduse était donc là il y a peu, elle ne doit pas être loin ! Fouilles ses poches Mégère au lieu de réfléchir comme ça, commanda la dénommée Alecto en marchant dans la cabane d'un pas lourd et peu gracieux vu le bruit produit, elle devait être en train de rechercher d'autres traces de présence.

\- Elle est intelligente, plus rusée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Méduse laisse sa carte de visite dans ses poches ? Elle n'a rien laissé dans ses poches, Mégère insista sur ces mots puis marqua une pause longue avant d'annoncer gravement. Eurytion ne sera pas content de son attitude, on doit partir.

Il eut un soupir énorme, puis un ricanement singulier suivit d'un bruissement d'ailes. L'une des deux femmes venait de quitter la cabane. Euryale remarquant que l'homme n'avait pas lâché son poignet. Elle grogna pour lui faire savoir, mais il n'y fit rien trop concentré à écouter ce qui ce passer dans la cabane.

\- Alecto, je pars dedans ! Rappela une voix maintenant loin.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, soupira Alecto en jetant un dernier regard sur la cabane avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne fleurisse sur son visage. La femme marcha dans la cabane et d'un coup puissant renversa la table, la chaise et s'approcha de l'armoire d'un pas toujours aussi lourd.

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes planta son regard sur le pirate, elle le fixa si intensément que ses muscles se tendirent un à uns d'une manière extrêmement désagréable. Qu'il ne loupa absolument pas, ses sens se mettaient en éveil comme si il était face à un danger. Law sentit le corps d'Euryale se rapprochait un peu plus du sien, il fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'elle s'approchait au même rythme que les pas lourds de la femme vers l'armoire pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle coupa court à la distance entre eux.

\- Chut, souffla-t-elle d'un ton seulement audible pour lui, elle posa sur la nuque de Trafalgar sa main : froide.

Dans un silence macabre, elle pressa un point sensible dans le cou de l'homme qui sentit instantanément un mal de tête puissant l'envahir. Elle se décolla lentement de Law, elle posa sa main sur la porte et la poussa vivement. Agressé par la lumière, il ferma les yeux en abaissant son tricorne sur sa tête.

Euryale sauta hors de l'armoire et se retrouva face à face avec Alecto. Presque aussitôt les yeux jaunâtres de la femme croisèrent le regard impénétrable et froid de Med. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage d'Alecto. L'ébène l'observa sans rien dire.

La femme en face d'elle, la dénommée Alecto avait, à la place des bras, des ailes hideuses couverte d'un duvet de plumes grisâtres, vieillies par l'usage. Son corps entier en était recouvert, ses jambes, son ventre, son dos, sa poitrine, son cou et sa tête démunie de cheveux, caché par un duvet de plumes sales. Au bout de ses ailes démesurées trônaient des serres noires, à ses pieds des serres aussi. Alecto avait replié ses ailes autour de son corps afin de pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement dans la cabane. Sur son corps par endroit, on pouvait apercevoir un morceau de peau violemment lacéré et violacé où des plumes manquaient.

L'ébène et la femme oiseau se dévisagèrent un instant, comme deux chiennes galeuses, chacune affichait tout le mépris dont elles étaient possible.

\- La vipère sort enfin de son trou ?!

\- L'oisillon vole ? Répondit Euryale sur le même ton moqueur en fléchissant les jambes, prête à encaisser une quelque conque attaque de la part de la femme-oiseau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alecto ?

\- Oh rien, commença-t-elle en se déplaçant lentement, mais la jeune femme aux yeux verts imita son mouvement formant ainsi un cercle où elles se trouvait à égale distance. La première qui réduisait l'espace instaurer, lançait une offensive. Mais pour l'instant aucune des deux ne tenta quoi que ce soit. Eurytion te cherche, il est vraiment désappointée par tes activités..

\- Fermes ta gueule, feula dangereusement la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes.

\- Dis-moi Méduse, qu'en est-il capitaine de l'équipage ? Tu l'as déjà changé en pierre ? Alecto regarda Euryale avant d'éclater de rire. Oh, je sais ! Tu le caches ?

Euryale plissa les yeux sur la femme ailée, elle sourit doucement et secoua la tête avant d'abandonner sa posture défensive. L'ébène éclata de rire à son tour, un rire cristallin, envoutant.

\- Alecto, tu veux connaître un secret ? La femme ailée arrêta de sourire, devenant sérieuse tout à coup. Elle regarda son ennemi, cherchant à connaître les véritables intentions d'Euryale mais n'y décela rien. Approche-toi.

Doucement, l'ébène se rapprocha d'Alecto avec un sourire éclatant. Les yeux verticales de la jeune femme se posèrent dans ceux d'Alecto. La femme oiseau frissonna sans s'en rendre compte, mal-à-l'aise par le regard.

Instinctivement, l'oiseau se rapprocha de l'ébène, comme un oiseau apprivoisée auprès de son maître. Les bras d'Euryale allèrent se poser sur les épaules d'Alecto, puis glissèrent vers la nuque de la femme pour former un étau chaleureux et familier, comme un câlin entre amies.

\- Tu sais que j'aide un Corsaire n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Eurytion est toujours au courant de tout, le ton d'Euryale se faisait de plus en plus bas, comme si il s'agissait d'une confidence entre amies. Tu pourras dire à Eurytion que je lui offre toutes mes condoléances..

Alecto dû suspendre sa respiration pour entendre les mots de l'ébène, elle chercha à cligner des yeux pour se détacher d'elle mais rien ne se passa, elle était hypnotisée par la jeune femme. La chaleur agréable que dégageait son corps, son souffle frais et ses mots doux. Si elle pouvait y rester..

\- Tes condoléances ? Méduse, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Peina Alecto à dire, le souffle lui manquait cruellement mais elle n'osait pas respirer de peur de rompre le calme instaurée entre les deux femmes. Elle sentait les doigts habiles de Med jouer avec ses plumes. Doucement, Alecto regarda le bras de la jeune femme et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

Le bras de la jeune femme à côté d'elle était recouvert d'écailles. Des écailles grises et vertes produisant des reflets hypnotisant. Les écailles étaient parfaitement alignées, aucun défaut visible, aucune ouverture. Une peau lisse, impénétrable.

\- Mes condoléances pour ta mort.

A ses mots, Alecto releva la tête pour regarder Euryale. Son sourire demeurait toujours sur son visage, elle croisa le regard pers de la guide et hoqueta de stupeur. Un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, un regard froid, glacial, démuni de toute forme de vie. Un regard de pierre. Un souffle glacial balaya la cabane défoncée.

Le regard pers la pétrifia sur place.

\- Merd...

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de l'oiseau, ses muscles se raidissant au fur et à mesure des secondes, les yeux jaunes se figèrent dans une terreur profonde. Euyrale se recula de la femme oiseau pour la regarder tristement. Les jambes plumée émir un craquement sinistre, suivit d'un autre, encore plus sinistre, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes baissa les yeux sur les jambes d'Alecto. De la pierre.

Des craquelures s'étaient formées sur la chair plumée. Un râle glauque quitta la bouche de femme oiseau, sa dernière expiration. Des nouvelles craquelures ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur son visage figé dans l'horreur.

Les craquelures de pierre apparaissaient plaque par plaque sur le corps ailée. Elles se propageaient à une vitesse ahurissante comme une maladie virulente qui ne laisse aucune pause pour souffler au malade, une maladie qui finit par les emporter dans l'au delà. En quelques secondes le corps d'Alecto disparu pour laisser place à un bloc de pierre ayant ses traits, ses formes.

Une statue de pierre.

Les dernières expression d'Alecto furent la peur et l'horreur. Euryale regarda la statue immobile à la manière des artistes lorsqu'ils contemplent une œuvre achevée, elle croisa ses bras et se déplaça silencieusement autour de la statue.

Un gémissement plaintif attira son attention et la ramena à la réalité. Elle releva la tête, cherchant la source et la trouva. L'armoire. Trafalgar. Elle soupira, elle jeta un regard à ses avants bras devenus aussi blancs qu'avant, l'ébène ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec le pirate.

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il avait rabattu son tricorne devant ses yeux, malgré son chapeau en fourrure tacheté, l'expression de l'homme était difficile à déchiffrer. Euryale aida l'homme à descendre de l'armoire, il grommela quelques mots destinées à la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On s'est fait attaqué. Tu as reçu un coup violent à la nuque.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda la voix grave du pirate en s'appuyant contre le mur délabré.

\- Ils sont partis, assura la voix doucereuse de Euryale sous un mensonge en ramassant sa veste en cuir tombée par terre. Elle la secoua avant de la nouer autour de sa taille. Tu peux voir ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers le pirate pour le regarder. Law avait rabattu son tricorne devant ses yeux afin d'éviter toute lumière parasite qui pourrait aggraver sa vision.

\- C'est à peine si j'arrive à te distinguer.

Euryale afficha un sourire mystérieux à l'homme, il n'arrivait même pas à la distinguer alors pour la statue de pierre à quelques mètres, ce n'était pas un problème. Des écailles s'affichèrent peu à peu sur sa peau, il ne pouvait pas la voir.


	6. CENTAURES

**CHAPITRE 6 : CENTAURES**

 **CHAPITRE SIX : PREMIERS CENTAURES**

* * *

– **Les Furies ?**

– **Oui, ce sont des femmes oiseaux hystériques. Elles persécutent les téméraires qui s'aventurent dans la forêt malgré les interdictions formelles d'Eurytion. Il a des yeux et des oreilles partout sur l'île, il se sert des Harpies pour punir les impudents qui échappent à son contrôle.**

– **A quoi servent alors les Centaures ?**

– **Ils vont chercher l'argent d'Eurytion à travers les dettes, les recettes de bar, les taxes et tout ce qui peut faire de l'argent. Les Centaures agissent comme des Marines si tu préfères, ils sont sous les ordres et peuvent attaquer lorsqu'ils ont le signal mais généralement ils préfèrent tyranniser les habitants.**

– **Tu connais plutôt**

– **J'aime les histoires anciennes.**

Law hocha la tête aux mots de la jeune femme, il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de chose en moins de deux jours. Le pirate regarda sa guide, juste à côté de lui. Elle abordait un sourire amical lui donnant un air mignon avec les quelques mèches ébènes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son débardeur vert laisser entrevoir la naissance d'une petite poitrine, ainsi que quelques cicatrices très légères, des ronces ou des plantes, supposa le brun silencieusement.

Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs visages, ils venaient de quitter la cabane à toute allure. La deuxième Furie menaçant de revenir à tout moment si jamais elle s'apercevait que sa compagne n'avait pas suivi comme prévu. Ils avaient marché pendant deux bonnes heures afin de s'éloigner définitivement de la cabane où reposait la statue de pierre.

Le regard glacé de l'homme s'accrocha involontairement à une petite gouttelette de sueur naissante sur la tempes de Med, il la regarda descendre lentement le long du visage de la jeune femme, glisser le long de la mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, dans le cou, puis disparaître dans son débardeur sombre. Un frisson connu remonta l'échine de Trafalgar.

Sentant le regard insistant de l'homme, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux fendus de Med allèrent droit dans ceux de Law, l'envoûtant inconsciemment par surprise.

– **Comment vont tes yeux** ? Trafalgar eut envie de rire à sa question, comment vont ses yeux ? Il venait de reluquer la jeune femme à l'instant même, à croire qu'elle l'avait deviné.

– **Mieux** , souffla-t-il pour chasser son sarcasme intérieur.

– **Nous allons faire une pause pour trouver un truc à manger, je meurs de faim.**

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses membres d'équipage à la remarque d'Euryale, ils n'étaient absolument pas entre de bonnes mains d'après ce qu'avait raconté sa guide à propos des Furies et des Centaures.

Et encore moins entre celle du dénommé Eurytion, le tyran de l'île dans les grandes lignes.

Le capitaine soupira et acquiesça doucement les mots de la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête, il devait manger aussi. Cela allait faire plus d'un jour qu'ils marcher dans la jungle chaude, sans eau ni nourriture. Un sourire attira l'attention de Law, un sourire chaleureux.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton équipage, Eurytion n'y touchera pas.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu savoir ?**

\- **Tu n'es pas le premier à être tombé dans le piège, Eurytion s'amuse avec toi. Il te place sur un échiquiers géant, puis envisage toutes les possibilités que tu peux choisir.**

 **\- Et toi dans tout ça ?**

– **Je suis une pièce invisible** , confia-t-elle tout bas. La guide s'étira sans perdre le rythme de la marche avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches. **Il y a une clairière pas loin, on peut s'y poser sans problème. Suis-moi.**

Euryale n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Trafalgar, elle pivota sur ses pieds, fit signe au brun et s'enfonça dans la végétation immense.

L'ébène accéléra, soudainement. Sans laisser le choix au , il dut la suivre tant bien que mal à travers l'épais branchage et les racines. La jeune femme fendait son chemin avec une souplesse remarquable, Law la voyait disparaître entre deux branches avant de la voir apparaître un peu plus loin sur un caillou avec un sourire provocateur. Destiné au pirate évidémment. Il tenta de la rejoindre, mais à chaque fois qu'il avançait, elle disparaissait pour apparaître un peu plus loin, toujours avec ce même sourire collé au visage.

– **Fatigué, Trafalgar ? L** ança-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, loin du Chirurgien qui peina à l'entendre, assise sur un tronc d'arbre défoncé. Il lui répondit par un simple sourire énigmatique avant de tendre sa main tatoué et de prononcer un mot faiblement.

Aussitôt une sphère bleuté jaillit de sa paume pour s'étendre sur la jungle, le sourire du pirate demeura tandis que celui de la jeune femme s'effaçait peu à peu. Elle se redressa souplement sur ses pieds, jeta un regard averti à l'homme avant de continuer sa course.

Law ricana en la voyant courir à nouveau, elle pouvait courir longtemps comme ça. D'un mouvement de la main, il se retrouva sur les talons de l'ébène. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, croisa celui du pirate. Euryale se retrouva désabusée par la tricherie.

– **Tricheur** , sonna-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entente. Euryale n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il l'attrapa par les épaules en la coinçant dans un étau puissant entre ses bras.

– **Pirate** , répliqua calmement l'homme en la bloquant. Law la gratifia d'un sourire vainqueur, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut stopper par une main sur sa bouche.

– T **u crois avoir gagné ?**

Il arqua un sourcil curieux de voir de quelle façon elle allait reprendre le dessus. Law fut surprit lorsqu'elle mordit son pull ; il sentit les dents de la jeune femme mais heureusement pour lui, son habit permettait d'amortir la morsure assez violente. Le pirate résista quelques secondes avant de relâcher prise, elle mordait vraiment.

Trafalgar la laissa prendre quelques pas d'écart et passa sa main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu : ecchymose à venir. Levant les yeux, Law croisa ceux de l'ébène. Ses yeux pers se moquait de lui avec une lueur prédatrice.

– **Je gagne.**

– **Trop facile.**

 _J'ai_ **gagné** , insista Euryale sans bouger en tournant la tête pour regarder les arbres. Il soupira longuement et hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait gagné mais avec ses propres règles : il ne le fit pas remarquer.

La jeune femme afficha un nouveau sourire vainqueur, d'avant d'éclater de rire soudainement surprenant le pirate. Le rire cristallin et fin arracha un maigre sourire à Law. L'ébène riait sans honte, riait avec bonne humeur.

– **Tu devrais voir ta tête !** Se moqua-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire intenses, elle souffla doucement pour se calmer. Son rire se calma aussi mais son sourire demeura sur le visage fin de l'ébène.

Le pirate arqua un sourcil face à la jeune femme moqueuse, sans perdre son sourire. Le grand, cruel et terrible Trafalgar Law riait avec une simple guide. Qui l'eut crut ?

– Encore quelques pas et on pourra se poser !

Euryale se détourna de lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à se taire et écouta longuement les bruits de la jungle. Son sourire disparu.

 **Écoutes** , murmura l'ébène en désignant son oreille droite d'un geste vague, le pirate écouta les bruits propre à la jungle : des oiseaux chantonnant, le bruissement de la végétation au grès du vent et des cris.

Des cris, des cris appelant au secours. Brusquement, Law releva la tête en direction des cris puis regarda Euryale. Celle-ci regardait déjà dans la direction concernée.

– **Des cris.**

– **Des cris de femme.**

L'ébène lança un regard entendu à l'homme avant de se lancer en direction des cris suivit par le Corsaire, elle arriva plus rapidement devant la source des cris. En face d'elle, une carrière verdoyante dans laquelle se trouvait une jeune femme à terre entourée de deux Centaures.

La jeune femme, cernée par les deux créatures, se couvrait la tête à l'aide de ses avants-bras. Les deux Centaures, eux, poussait des rires sinistres et claquaient leurs sabots sur le sol, beaucoup trop près de la tête de la jeune femme. Les appels au secours venait de la jeune femme coincée, elle pleurait. Lorsque Law arriva quelques secondes après sa guide, il contempla la scène désastreuse.

– **Tu te souviens c e que j'ai dit sur les Centaures ?**

– **Ils symbolisent les désirs bestiaux.**

– **Oui** , elle croisa les bras et porta un regard sombre sur les Centaures que Law ne loupa pas. **Je ne compte pas me battre, donc à toi l'honneur.**

Euryale s'avança dans sur l'herbe verte, se détachant de la phénomène des arbres. Law l'imita, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'un pas lourd et menaçant. Peu à peu qu'ils se rapprochaient, la victime semblait de plus en plus mal en point.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales comme son visage, en plus du sang et du coquard sur son œil droit. Les traits de la blonde disparaissait sous la couche de sang mélangé à la terre. Des larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux fermés, des sanglots la secouait violemment.

 **Regardes un peu Rub** , regardes un peu qui voilà, tonna l'un des Centaures en apercevant l'ébène.

Le Centaure qui venait de parler avait l'arcade sourcilière tronçonnée de piercing. Le dénommée Rub tourna à son tour la tête pour regarder, sa joue était tatoué d'un E gigantesque. Le tatouage mal fait chercher à cacher une cicatrice profonde sur la joue.

– **Mais ouais ! T'as raison Hoover, regarde donc ! Meduse ! Tu viens te joindre à nous pour martyriser c'tte gamine !? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'as pas vu ici, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ?**

– **Rub, voyons** , grogna Hoover en croisant les bras sur son torse humain. **Ce n'est pas une manière de parler aux femmes. Fatales, crut-il bon d'ajouter.**

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers les deux Centaures, Law ne loupait rien la conversation entre les deux créatures aux bustes d'hommes et au corps de chevaux. Les réactions de Euryale. Sa mâchoire était crispée, sa démarche plus raide et son regard plus dur.

Le pirate ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant qu'elle réponde, mais elle ne fit pas. Il reporta son attention sur les Centaures, les observant minutieusement : ils avaient le corps d'un cheval et le buste d'un homme, dans leur dos, un carquois de flèches accompagné d'un arc qu'ils tenaient à la main.

Law s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable tandis que la jeune femme continua son chemin. Elle continua jusqu'à arriver devant les Centaures qui la dépassaient largement d'une double-tête au moins. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et leur glissa sous le nez pour se pencher sur la blonde en sang à leurs pieds.

 **Meduse, on te cause là ! Regardes les gens quand on te parle !** Râla lourdement le Centaure à la cicatrice tatoué, il foudroya l'ébène du regard qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

Euryale porta son attention sur la jeune femme couchée à terre dans une position de défense. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le Centaure mécontent, il se calma bien vite et détourna le regard visiblement mal à l'aise.

 **– Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça hein...** Grommela-t-il.

– **Eurytion se plaint désespérément de ne plus avoir de nouvelles, j'espère que tu as de bons arguments pour lui expliquer ton absence depuis plus d'un an et pour nos pertes aussi.**

Hoover regarda l'ébène à terre, puis regarda le pirate en face d'eux. Il arqua un sourcil décoré de fer, et continua.

– **J'espère qu'il sait se battre, lui. Rub.**

Le second homme cheval rit grassement en regardant Trafalgar Law, laissant l'écho prendre la suite de son rire. Un sourire énorme ornait son visage. Il alla se positionner aux côtés de Hoover qui prenait déjà son arc en main, il l'imita et l'arma d'une flèche.

Les deux Centaures lancèrent leurs flèches en même temps, puis observèrent le brun. Comme si il s'agissait d'un test et sans aucun mal, Trafalgar retira son sabre de son fourreau pour trancher les deux flèches d'un seul coup adroit. Law jugea les deux créatures de la même manière qu'ils le jugeait.

– **Je suppose qu'un corps à corps s'impose, non ?**

– **Les flèches ne seront d'aucune utilité vu son maniement du sabre.**

Dans un mouvement souple ils se débarrassèrent de leurs arcs ainsi que de leurs carquois. Law jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Euryale penchée sur la blonde amochée, avant de totalement de focaliser sur le combat contre les Centaures. Les deux animaux humains arrivèrent vers lui au galop, le sol tremblait sous leurs pas lourds et puissants.

Ils tournèrent un ainsi autour du pirate cherchant une ouverture dans la position de défense de l'homme, la poussière se levait au rythme de leur course circulaire. Law tenait son sabre devant lui, concentré en suivant les mouvements des deux ennemis, prêt à répliquer à la moindre offensive. Ce fut Rub qui attaqua en premier.

Chargeant de face vers lui, sans aucun mal il repoussa Rub d'un coup vif et tranchant. Le Centaure tatoué retenta presque aussitôt une offensive du même type, et Law le repoussa de la même manière sans cacher sa lassitude.

Sans prévenir, ce fut au tour de l'autre Centaure de s'en prendre au pirate. Hoover l'attaqua dans le dos, les sabots dirigés sur la colonne du Chirurgien. Celui-ci pivota de justesse pour éviter le coup, levant son sabre qu'il abaissa brusquement en direction de Hoover. Celui-ci l'évita vivement grâce à une pirouette équestre.

– **Tu te débrouilles mieux par rapport aux autres.**

– **Aux autres ?** Demanda le pirate s'en sans rendre compte, il regarda à tour de rôle les deux créatures, cherchant à déterminer lequel allait lancer l'offensive cette fois. Ils eurent un sourire à la fois tragique et désolé.

Brutalement, ils chargèrent ensemble en direction du concerné qui n'eut le temps que de créer une sphère bleue et d'échanger sa place avec celle d'un rocher caillou posé plus loin, à l'orée de la carrière. Rub se heurta contre le rocher tandis que Hoover l'esquiva aisément.

Il regarda son partenaire ; sonné. Puis se concentra sur le pirate en face de lui. Le Centaure au sourcil décoré observa la sphère bleue minutieusement, voulant la comprendre, mais Law ne lui laissa pas le loisir pour. Il tourna ses doigts tatoués de façon à les orientés vers le ciel et, prononça très clairement d'un ton froid.

– **Tact.**

L'effet fut immédiat. Le corps mi-humain, mi-cheval se retrouva levé en l'air par une force inconnu contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Il flotta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, surpris et désorienté d'être dans les airs. Law leva son sabre magistralement et l'abattu dans le vide avec force, fendant l'air stable.

Quelques mètres plus haut, le corps fut séparer en deux parties distincts. Un cri resta bloqué dans la gorge de l'homme, le brun n'avait pas seulement pris soin de séparer le corps en deux mais aussi de couper toutes les liaisons nerveuses. Un sourire immense pouvant être qualifié de sadisme ou de plaisir trônait sur le visage de Trafalgar.

– **Law !** Appela Euryale, le déconcentrant de sa tâche complexe. Il jeta un regard à l'ébène qui lui faisait signe de venir. Elle était penchée sur la blonde et ses mains en sang. Le pirate arqua un sourcil, délaissa le corps tranché et s'approcha rapidement de la guide. **Elle a un problème, t'es doc' non !?**

– **Oui** , le regard froid et calculateur alla directement sur la blessure infligée d'où suinté le sang : une plaie ignoble ornait l'abdomen de la blonde. **Comment vous appelez vous ?**

– **Orphée** , gémit-elle tout bas en s'arquent de douleur, rien que son nom était douleur à prononcé.

Euryale laissa fleurit un court instant, un sourire amusée sur son visage. Il reprenait son vouvoiement. L'ébène pointa du doigt les bords de la plaie, pour attirer le regard de l'homme dessus.

– Ce genre de blessure ça vient pas des **Centaures, c'est autre chose.**

– **Ça ressemble à des griffures, la chair a dû être lacérée assez violemment.**

– **D'où viens-tu ?**

– **De Duz** , gémit une nouvelle fois la concernée en se repliant un peu plus sur elle même, souffrante.

– **Nous partons maintenant, Law ! Elle a besoin de soins urgent.**

– **Je l'emmène.**

Euryale hocha positivement la tête en se penchant pour ramasser l'arme du pirate. Law, lui, fit lever la jeune femme doucement, avec précaution, pour pouvoir la prendre sur son dos. Il pris son sabre, le glissa sous les jambe d'Orphée de façon à avoir un support assez solide sur lequel elle pouvait reposer sans problème. Il jeta un regard à Euryale, qui, elle, regardait les deux Centaures dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. L'un coupé en deux et l'autre sonné pour un bon moment.

 **Euryale** , rappela Trafalgar. **Ils ne bougeront pas avant quelques heures.**

L'information ne sembla pas produire une quelque conque émotions chez l'ébène, elle se contenta hocher la tête avant de se mettre en route devant l'homme et la blessée .La jeune femme frissonna en entrant une nouvelle fois la jungle dense, l'air semblait être devenu plus sec.

Elle soupira longuement puis s'avança doucement, pour laisser le temps au pirate de la suivre. La blonde, elle, ne donnait aucun signe de vie hormis une lourde respiration saccadée. La guide, tandis qu'elle marchait devant, ne pût s'empêcher de demander à Trafalgar.

– **Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tué ?**

– **Trop faibles.**

– **Trop faibles ? C** oupa froidement la femme au regard pers sans laisser le temps au brun de comprendre son brusque changement d'humeur. Law arqua un sourcil au ton froid et dangereux de Euryale. Il ne préféra pas continuer la conversation, occupé à maintenir Orphée.

– **Pourquoi les Centaures t'ont appelée Méduse ?**

Les pas de la concernée se stoppèrent net, elle pivota brusquement pour regarder Law. Une expression de surprise vivait sur son visage, il arqua un sourcil à ce changement brutal attendant la réponse. Pourquoi ? Euryale, se tourna et continua sa route sans rien dire. Un autre détail frappa le pirate lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de « Méduse », le corps d'Orphée s'était raidi contre le sien.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.


	7. INFORMATIONS

**CHAPITRE 7 : INFORMATIONS**

Pendant environ une ou deux heures, Med n'avait essayé d'engager la conversation contrairement à son habitude. Ni Trafalgar. L'ébène les avaient guidés jusqu'à un sentier de terre battue qui menait sans aucun doute à Duz, Orphée avait fini par reprendre une respiration stable. Les grands yeux noisettes de la blessée était ouvert, ils fixaient Med, un peu loin puis revenait sur le paysage avant de repartir vers l'ébène comme si elle craignait que Med ne fasse quelque chose lorsqu'elle détournait le regard d'elle. Trafalgar, lui, ne loupa rien des regards suspicieux de la blonde sur sa guide cependant il préféra agir comme si de rien n'était observant silencieusement Orphée et Med.

L'ébène avait refusé de marché à côté de lui, préférant le devancer de quelques mètres. Les cheveux de la jeune femme semblaient s'animer à chacun de ses mouvements, comme si ils renfermaient quelque chose de vivant, Law avait eu tout le loisir d'observer sa guide de dos. Les cheveux ébènes lui arrivait en dessous des omoplates, en flottant avec légèreté traîtresse.

– **Orphée ?** Appela le pirate d'un ton assez bas, pour que Med n'entende pas. Il sentit, une nouvelle fois, la blonde se raidit contre son dos.

 **\- Ou.. Oui ?** Répondit-elle incertaine en murmurant, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les épaules musclés de Trafalgar mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

– **Tu la connais ?**

– **Non** , la réponse négative et immédiate surpris un peu le pirate. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une réponse naturelle d'Orphée. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'en ajouta pas plus. **Puis-je vous faire confiance ?**

– **Si vous jugez que je mérite votre confiance.**

– **En vérité...** Commença la blonde d'un ton devenu plus assuré, elle releva la tête pour regarder Med.

Elle reçu un regard froid et dangereux de celle-ci, Med s'était tournée pour regarder ses deux compagnons et avait froudroiyé Orphée du regard sans aucune raison apparente. Orphée frissonna dangereusement, ferma les yeux soudainement et poussa un soupir en cherchant à faire partir quelque chose de son corps, sans succès. Elle tomba sans prévenir du dos de Law qui la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle se heurte au sol dur. Il fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence il n'avait pas loupé l'échange entre les deux femmes.

– **Trafalgar** , appela calmement l'ébène en se rapprochant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les Centaures. **Nous perdons du temps, elle nous retarde, je vais la prendre sur mon dos.**

Il releva la tête vers l'ébène, hochant la tête pour signifier son accord. Med attrapa le bras d'Orphée qui s'était à nouveau recroquevillée sur elle-même lorsqu'elle avait entendu le son de la voix de Med, comme un animal effrayé ou en danger.

Trafalgar se rappela vaguement les statues effrayés par un danger dans l'une des ruelles de la ville.

Med hissa le corps mou et blessée sur son dos avant de s'engager sur le sentier d'un pas vif à peine plus lent, même pas gênée par le corps. Elle planta ses yeux fendus dans les grands yeux noisettes de la blonde, elle ne se priva pas pour lui lancer un regard glacial et lourd de reproche. Trafalgar observa silencieusement la scène à travers un regard en biais tout en posant son sabre sur ses épaules. Il perçut malheureusement des mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

– **Je suis désolée Meduse, je...**

– **Tais-toi Orphée** , grimaça d'un ton inaudible Med en hissant un peu plus Orphée sur son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers Law et déclara d'un ton plus fort, naturel comme si rien ne s'était passé. **Duz est à environ moins de deux heures de marche si l'on ne s'arrête pas, on suit le sentier.**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit les deux femmes sur le sentier en prenant soin de rester à côté d'elles. Law avait parfaitement vu le regard que Med avait adressé à Orphée, alors, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire si il avait le dos tournée. Le pirate tenait quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de lui fournir des explications sur sa guide, à condition qu'elle reste en vie.

– **Soyez les bienvenus à …** Commença une femme à la peau tannée habillé d'une robe à fleurs, elle stoppa sa phrase en voyant Med et, lâcha ses prospectus en voyant la chevelure blonde sur le dos de Med. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche ouverte comme pour étouffer un cri, des larmes commencèrent à se former sur le bord de ses yeux. **Orphée !**

– **Elle est vivant** , assura d'un ton froid l'ébène. **Prends la et emmènes la voir Chiron maintenant.**

La femme s'exécuta, tremblante, aux paroles de Med, elle s'approcha d'un pas incertain. Plusieurs passants s'approchèrent, attirer par le cri de la femme à la peau tannée comme des mouches, ils eurent la même réaction qu'elle, ils portèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches, choqués. Med les foudroya du regard, ils baissèrent les yeux automatiquement comme des enfants pris en fautes. Puis ils se tournèrent vers la femme qui pleurait avec une main sur la bouche, sanglotant silencieusement. Ils l'arrêtèrent.

– **Ismène, ne t'approches pas d'** _ **elle**_ **!**

– **Orphée est sur** _ **son**_ **dos !**

– **Ne la touches pas, restes où tu es.**

Med soupira, avant de lancer un coup d'œil au Chirurgien resté à ses côtés. Le regard adroit de Law s'enfonça dans celui de la jeune femme, la surprenant quelque peu. Il s'approcha, attrapa le corps blessée d'Orphée en passant une main sous ses épaules et sous ses genoux. Il la garda dans ses bras.

– **Un docteur, maintenant** , tonna la voix grave du pirate parmi tous les murmures de la foule épaise. Le silence suivit sa déclaration, ce fut la femme habillée d'une robe qui s'avança d'un pas un peu plus sûr vers lui.

– **Notre docteur, Chiron, a été enlevé il y a quelques mois.**

– **Je veux accéder à sa maison, je suis chirurgien** , coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Elle sembla hésité un instant puis l'invita d'un signe de la main à la suivre.

– **Je suis Ismène, la tante d'Orphée** , informa-t-elle à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil à Med qui les regardait partir, les bras croisés. **Venez.**

Le Chirurgien accompagné d'Illiada fendirent la foule, avant d'être suivit par un bon nombre de personnes. Med se dissipa doucement en même temps que la foule, partant en direction de la ville. Elle attrapa un homme par le col, sans prévenir, il ne se tourna pas, tremblant comme une feuille mort et attendit.

– **Toi, là. Tu vas trouver le pirate et, tu lui dis que je serais à l'hôtel si il me cherche.**

Elle lâcha le col de l'homme mort de peur et le quitta. Med passa la main sur son visage trempée par la pluie fine, elle écarta les mèches trempées de son visage dans un soupir énervé. L'ébène s'engagea en direction de la ville, d'un pas discret sans attirer de regard.

– **C'est ici** , annonça Ismène en poussant la porte grinçante d'une maison. Elle rangea la clef qu'elle venait d'utiliser dans sa poche avant de laisser entre le pirate avec la blessée. Law s'avança et analysa la pièce d'un regard critique, une maison propre. Il sembla satisfait et alla posé Orphée sur le canapé du salon.

– **Votre docteur est parti en mer ?**

– **Il a été enlevé par les Marines il y a quelque temps déjà.**

– **Par les Marines ?**

– **Oui, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour se soigner après une attaque, c'est Chiron qui s'est chargé d'eux. Malheureusement, ils ont décidés de l'emmener en mer avec eux à cause des soins miraculeux.**

Trafalgar Law l'écouta à moitié, faisant le tour de la maison. Il inspecta minutieusement le salon, la cuisine, la chambre vide cherchant tout ce qui pouvait être utile pour soigner la blonde. Il trouva, dans les placards de la cuisine.

– **Quel est le groupe sanguin de votre nièce ?**

– **Du groupe AB, que lui est-il arrivée ?**

– **Voyez** , commença Law en s'approchant du canapé, il désigna l'abdomen d'Orphée lacérée. **Nous l'avons trouvé en compagnie de deux Centaures mais, je doute que ce soit eux. Où sont ses parents ?**

– **Elle n'en a pas vraiment, Orphée fait parti des Adoptés.**

– **Les Adoptés ?**

– **Quatre enfant adoptés en même temps sur l'île.**

Ismène regarda la blessure ouverte couverte de sang séché, elle ne résista pas et tourna la tête. La femme soupira longuement, recula et alla se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils. Law la regarda faire avant de s'approcher avec plusieurs flacons, et outils de chirurgie trouvés qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il jeta un regard à Ismène en enfila des gants en latex trouvés.

– **Pouvez-vous me faire quelque chose à manger pour vous rendre utile, je meurs de faim depuis 24 heures. Tout sauf du pain.**

– **Bien sûr, tout de suite !**

Ismère se leva du fauteuil et alla en cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger au pirate. Elle l'observa découpé l'habit d'Orphée afin de voir la blessure, puis reporta son attention sur les aliments présents. Chiron avait laissé sa maison du jour au lendemain, bien évidemment, il restait encore quelques aliments mangeables.

Trafalgar, lui, s'affaira au dessus de l'abdomen d'Orphée afin de désinfecté l'énorme plaie. Son regard glissait sur la peau lacérée de la jeune femme, effectivement, les lacérations qu'elle avait reçu venait d'une bête puissante avec des griffes. Un ours, un loup, peut-être mais pas un Centaure. Il nota des contusions sur le corps et heureusement, une petite plaie camouflée dans un coquard violet sur l'arcade sourcilière mais pas dangereuse. Tout en appliquant les premiers soins à Orphée, il posa une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un petit bout de temps.

– **Qui est Meduse ?**

– **Meduse** , quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Hurla un homme d'une petite taille d'une corpulence démesurée, il agita sa petite main depuis le comptoir en direction de l'ébène qui venait de pénétrer dans le bar.

– **Salut Dionysos** , salua-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant à l'homme. Elle embrassa la taverne du regard, cherchant quelqu'un mais elle ne le trouva pas et alla s'asseoir au comptoir. Med se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Dionysos, il avait une petite barbichette rousse prononcée, sans perdre son sourire, elle l'interrogea. **Des nouvelles ?**

– **Tu viens d'Optyfen n'est-ce pas ? Encore un capitaine perdu** , il soupira et continua. **Notre petite Orphée nous revient, les taxes n'ont pas changés et, Jace est de plus en plus chiant en plus d'être insociable.**

– **Quel changement impressionnant** , s'amusa Med. **Où est Jace d'ailleurs ? J'ai besoin de quelques informations.**

– **Avec ses bébêtes glissantes, comme toujours. Je suis outré, tu ne venais donc pas pour moi, ton preux prince charmant ?** Questionna Dionysos d'un ton dramatique en portant le dos de sa main sur son front, un nouveau sourire s'installa sur le visage de Med face à la stupidité du barman roux. **Je te sers quelque chose ?**

– **Un verre d'eau et, une assiette, j'ai faim.**

Dionysos la laissa seule au comptoir pour disparaître quelque instant derrière le comptoir, Med attrapa un journal traînant sur un siège à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un gros titre du journal tel que « **Jewelry Bonney attrapée par l'Amiral Akainu** » ou d'autres nouvelles inintéressantes comme le Nouveau QG installé dans le Nouveau Monde. L'ébène releva la tête, se sentant observé et croisa le regard d'un homme assis un peu plus loin, presque aussitôt il détourna le regard.

– **Tiens** , lança Dionysos en réapparaissant avec une assiette à la main ainsi qu'un verre dos. Il posa le plat devant la jeune femme et s'accouda lourdement au comptoir, son regard se porta sur le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. **Oui, le nouveau QG va venir s'installer dans les eaux du Shin Sekai. Tous les espoirs se tournent vers eux, malgré toutes les demandes d'aides faites, il n'y a jamais eu personne pour nous aider. On espère que le nouveau QG va faire partir Eurytion..**

Med posa le journal avant de s'emparer de la fourchette, elle attrapa les nouilles dans son assiette et ne tarda pas à les engloutir rapidement, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois, l'ébène s'attira un rire de la part du roux.

– **Quelle faim !**

– **Une demi-journée le ventre vide, en pleine forêt, ça donne faim !**

– **Revoilà, l'estomac qui parle** , s'amusa une nouvelle fois le barman en récupérant l'assiette vide. Il soupira longuement en secouant la tête comme pour peser pour le pour et le contre, puis il se lança finalement, sans surprendre la jeune femme. **Med, il faut que je te parle de Jace.** Il s'attira un regard aiguisé et fendu de l'ébène. **Il ne sort plus, ne se nourrit plus, ne parle plus. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, il reste avec ses bêtes à les dessiner ou à s'en occuper. Je sais à quel point tu étais proche de lui autrefois, mais même si ce n'est plus le cas, aides-le.**

Une pause, avant qu'elle repose sa fourchette et soupir.

– **Je vais essayer.**

Sans attendre, elle décolla de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar, elle adressa un regard au barman et quitta le bar. La pluie fine et chaude qui tombée sur Duz était des plus agréables, Med profita de l'instant présent, sentant les gouttelettes de pluie descendre le long de ses bras, de sa mâchoire pour venir terminer leur course au sol. Se détachant du moment de détendre, l'ébène se glissa dans la rue pour atteindre une maison posée plus en hauteur.

Les pas rapides traversaient les flaques d'eau, produisant des éclaboussures immenses autour d'elle sans que personne ne proteste. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, personne à part elle. Filant sous la pluie, Med se surprit à sourire pour un simple plaisir innocent. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver à la maison, sans prévenir, elle grimpa le portail en fer pour se diriger vers le jardin. La jeune femme connaissait la propriété par cœur, une immense VERANDA sous laquelle un jardin botanique s'organisait grimpant sur un muret adjacent, elle se glissa dans la VERANDA sans un bruit, par effraction.

L'air chaud et humide lui colla immédiatement à la peau, une grimace s'afficha sur son visage. Elle avança prudemment parmi les arbres et plantes à l'abri de la pluie, puis s'arrêta derrière un bosquet de fleurs.

Un jeune homme, blond, avec une paire de lunette ronde calée sur son nez lui donnant un air mignon, était assis en tailleur au milieu de la VERANDA. Autour de lui, sous une lampe solaire de haute puissante, se trouvait plusieurs serpents. Des serpents gris, verts, rouges, jaune. Ils étaient tous entassés ensembles sur le sol, en face du blond, bougeant sans cesse pour profiter de la chaleur artificielle au maximum.

Dans les mains du jeune homme, un carnet ouvert ainsi qu'un stylo. Il levait la tête frénétiquement avant de la baisser pour regarder son carnet, traçant des traits fins invisibles pour Med. Sans faire de bruit, la jeune femme ébène s'approcha de lui, délaissant le bosquet touffu, elle masquait sa présence à l'homme.

Med prit place aux côtés de l'homme, il ne releva la tête, traçant son croquis avec adresse sur le papier. L'ébène tendit le bras pour attraper l'un des serpents, celui-ci s'enroula instinctivement sur son bras nullement gêné par la gravité, un sourire doux fleurit sur le visage de Med. La sensation du corps lisse, sensuelle était semblable à une drogue, elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour profiter au maximum de la sensualité offerte du corps.

– **Yo, ça fais longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revu ici.**

– **Salut Jace.**

Le serpent, probablement, dérangé par les vibrations de la voix de Med, la quitta pour retourner vers la chaleur artificielle. Le blond releva la tête, suivant le serpent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une place parmi les autres. Finalement, il ferma son carnet qu'il déposa à terre avec son crayon puis se tourna vers Med. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, sans rien dire, comme deux adolescents coincés ne sachant pas quoi dire, cherchant chacun une expression sur le visage de l'autre. Ce fut Med qui lança un sourire chaleureux au blond avant de se pencher vers lui pour attraper le carnet à dessins.

– **Comment vont tes serpents ?**

– **Comme tu peux le voir, bien. Et toi ? Comment va ton serpent ?**

– **Bien, comme tu peux le voir.**

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse, comme il pouvait le voir. Jace la laissa regarder son carnet, elle s'amusa de certains croquis. Elle se stoppa sur un croquis, le croquis d'un serpent en particulier, les yeux verticaux du serpent semblaient si intense, les écailles grises et vertes si vivantes à travers les couleurs ajoutées par le blond.

– **Une vipère** , commenta-t-il en observant les réactions de Med.

– **Tu ne dessines que des serpents, comme toujours.**

– **Med** , lança le blond en s'allongeant, il jeta un regard aux fenêtres de verre, les fixant avec intensité. **De quoi as-tu besoin ?**

– **La localisation des contrebandiers d'Eurytion, ceux qui ont récemment kidnappé un équipage** , annonça prudemment l'ébène en reposant le carnet. Elle jeta un regard distrait au ciel visible depuis la VERANDA en verre.

– **L'information contre quoi ?**

– **Que veux-tu ?**

– **Un croquis** , il se redressa sans prévenir et fixa la jeune femme intensément avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il vit Med levé les yeux aux ciel avant hocher positivement la tête.

– **Juste un croquis alors, j'ai besoin de l'information rapidement.**

– **Ne t'inquiètes pas** , assura Jace en saisissant son carnet et son stylo.

Trafalgar termina de refermer la plaie importante à l'aide d'un fil et d'une aiguille. Il coupa le fil dépassant et inspecta son travail, cherchant une erreur mais n'en trouva aucune et en fut satisfait. Le brun se redressa, laissant la blonde se reposait, il jeta un coup d'œil au compresse imbibées de sang sur la table basse.

Law quitta le salon pour aller s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, presque aussitôt, Ismène lui apporta une assiette fumante. La femme à la robe fleurit jeta un coup d'oeil à Orphée désormais endormie, puis alla s'asseoir en face du pirate qui mangeait.

– **L'informateur ? Jace, à tout les coups.**

– **Parlez moi de Jace,** ** _son_** **informateur.**

– **Jace est le fils adoptif du barman, c'est l'un des quatre Adopté, il est tombé malade à l'âge de seize ans : une maladie terrible qui l'empêche de sortir de chez lui, il est coupé du monde extérieur, il se replie sur ses plantes et reptiles. Ce malheureux garçon refuse même d'adresser la paroles à son père, ou a qui que ce soit à part Orphée.**

– **Ses reptiles ?** Questionna l'homme en mangeant lentement, sans perdre une miette des explications de la femme.

– **Il s'occupe de reptiles à ses heures perdus, le pauvre garçon ne peut faire que ça. Autrefois, quand il pouvait encore sortir dehors, il revenait souvent avec des œufs de reptiles trouvés je-ne-sais-où dans la forêt avec** ** _elle_** **, aujourd'hui ces œufs sont devenus des ignobles serpents qu'il dessine. Il porte toujours une paire de lunette. D'ailleurs, Euryt..**

Elle fut interrompue des coups à la porte au grand bonheur du pirate qui commençait à être lassé des confidences devenus des avis personnel d'Ismène. Cependant, un sentiment étrange lui tordait peu à peu les entrailles, un sentiment de jalousie envers ce Jace. Ce Jace si proche d' _elle_. Il termina son assiette, attrapa son sabre et alla ouvrir la porte. Law tomba nez à nez avec un homme visible stressée puisqu'il jetait des regards dans toutes les directions.

– **Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous attendais ce soir à l'hôtel** , balbutia-t-il incertain et mal à l'aise par le regard glacial du pirate.

– **L'hôtel ?**

– **Le grand bâtiment en centre-ville, vous ne pouvez pas le louper !**

L'homme se détourna du brun, partant sous la pluie fine dans une direction inconnu. Le pirate arqua un sourcil en fermant la porte, rendez-vous à l'hôtel donc. Il hocha la tête, posa son sabre dans un fauteuil et regarda Orphée, les traits crispés de la jeune femme semblaient plus détendus. Il jugea donc qu'elle prenais la bonne voie, il leva la tête pour regarder Ismène et proposa d'un ton abrute.

– **J'ai besoin de me reposer ainsi qu'Orphée, je vous laisse veiller.**

– **Il y a une chambre à l'étage** , indiqua poliment la femme à la robe fleurit en désignant les escaliers de l'index. Elle fut remerciée par un signe du menton, elle regarda le pirate disparaître à l'étage avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'Orphée

Law trouva rapidement la chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit, en inspectant la chambre. Une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait plusieurs livres, des livres traitant plusieurs sujets. Il les regarda un à uns avant d'en attraper un portant sur le corps humain, il l'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une photographie du livre. Trafalgar l'attrapa et la regarda.

Quatre enfants.

Une petite fille blonde se cachant le visage avec les mains.

Un garçon brun, dans la douzaine probablement, affichant un sourire démentiel.

Un autre garçon, plus jeune et blond, avec une paire de lunette sur le nez le rendant calme.

Puis une petite fille aux cheveux ébènes, un sourire familier pour le pirate et un regard vertical, pers.

Orphée, l'un des Adoptés inconnu, Jace et Med.

Les Adoptés.


	8. NOTE

7.10 : Bonsoir à vous ! Un petit mot pour vous dire que je vais me relancer dans cette fiction que j'avais (un peu) mise de côté. L'inspiration m'est revenue petit à petit. Je vais faire certains modifications sur des passages qui me coince au niveau de l'intrigue, c'est pourquoi je vous encourage vivement à relire ces chapitres (jusqu'au 7) qui vont être modifiées dans les jours à venir. De plus, je vais essayer de m'imposer un rythme de parution. Un chapitre par mois au minimum. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le tenir, mais j'essaie au moins.

Une dernière note pour ceux qui aiment beaucoup la mythologie grecque, romaine ou égyptienne : je ne suis pas historienne, ou professionnelle dans mes écrits. Je m'inspire des mythes et j'essaye de les retranscrire d'une certaine manière qui me convient dans l'histoire, en plus du contexte One Piece. Je suis désolée si vous voyez votre mythe préféré détruit dans cette histoire... Ce n'est bien évidemment pas le but! Et il est intéressant que vous donniez votre avis, ça donne envie d'écrire !


End file.
